Names
by Aroudami
Summary: Alec doesn't like the endearing term of their names combined into Malec, he wants it to be Alnus. Magnus is determined to prove to him that it can't be anything other then Malec.


" Malec" a puffy grin spread over Alec's lovers face.

Alec arched a Brow at him. " you drunk?" He inquired.

Magnus laughed. " Im half demon of course not" as if that explained why he couldn't get drunk. Alec had seen other warlocks get drunk on mortal drinks.

" then what on earth is a malec?"

Magnus grinned, cat eyes sparking. He winked and he leaned in, he placed a kiss against Alec's cheek. " not what-who" He corrected, nuzzling into his lover.

Alec grunted,a Blush rising up on his face. " Magnus" he warned.

Magnus drew back, looking him in the eye with a serious expression. " it's us"

" and that means?" Alec was frustrated with the vague answers his idiot boyfriend was giving him.

" Magnus and Alec" He replied. " Ma from Magnus and Lec from Alec. Ma + Lec." He grinned widely.

Alec gave him a stupefied look. " really Magnus."

" well, I think it's cute" He looked crestfallen that Alec didnt like it.

Alec sighed. " Can't it be Alnus?"

Magnus wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Doesn't sound as good."

Alec frowned, he didnt want to admit it but he agreed. " well malec emplies that you are on top in which is not the case "

Magnus chortled, a bright smile striking his features. He leaned into Alec again. " tch, you know I top and you know you like it" He whispered into Alec's ear, licking the tip of it with his tongue.

Alec shivered, another brush creeping up his face. He shoved lightly at Magnus. " no. I don't" He replied quickly, it was such a hasty reply that it was easy to see that he was lying. Alec was not good at lying.

" oh? Really?"

Alec glowered through the blush." Yes!" He said, keeping his eyes to the ground.

" Should we test this? I'm totally willing too- in fact I kind of really want too."

The blush returned to Alec's face, he gave it a weak shake. He bit his lip, eyeing Magnus.

Magnus of whom was giving Alec ridiculous poses. " Darling, you know you love when Im inside you."

Alec felt like a tomato. He wasn't certain how much darker he could blush. His response though was to shiver. He loved it but it was not something he was able to admit.

" Magnus!" He scolded, making a noise of protest. His way of speaking was just to much for his newly post-virgin ears. It had taken maybe four months for him to become comfortable with having his torso naked in front of his warlock boyfriend, forget anything else.

It had been slow progress but when Alec looked to Magnus again, he found his warlock looked pleased. He knew the warlock loved bringing out all these emotions in him.

" let's test this. Right now." Magnus pushed. The Warlocks smooth hand found Alec's chest, running down the front and resting on the belt buckle of his gear. He raised a brow at Alec. " I can feel your heart beat" He purred, his golden eyes glinting in the light.

Alec's back arched off the bed into Magnus's overly warm hands, their warmth leaving a trail of heat behind. His blue eyes turning hazy as he peered out at Magnus. he reached down and pushed Magnus's hand a way. " I'm top" he breathed.

Magnus chuckled letting his hand fall away. It fell to his side as he waited for the shy Alec to make a move.

Alec's breath hitched in his throat. He licked his suddenly dry lips and with a shaking hand, he reached out and mimicked Magnus. He let his hand trailed down the warlocks toned chest. Through the shadow of his bangs, he looked up at Magnus, hoping to see a sign that he was making the right moves.

Magnus smiled down at him, gyrating his hips in the air as if to say ' you gonna make me wait?'

Alec glowered, sitting back briefly as he raised his arms and pulled his tight black shirt over his head and tossed it aside. " I am top" He repeated.

Magnus's cat eyes watched in mild interest, scoping out that delicious chest. His hands inched to reach forward and draw the shadow hunter close, to put his soft lips around that small, taunt nipple. Instead, he flashed a grin. "Still got a long way to go" He teased.

Alec's eyes narrowed and he reached forward, his face a pure red tomato. His hands shook a little as he found the courage to strip Magnus of his top. He fumbled with the end, grunting in frustration as he pulled the sparkly fabric up. Magnus obliged, lifting his arms to let him complete the task at hand.

Magnus coaxed an eyebrow at the now still and blushing shawdowhunter. " Come on darling, Aren't you going to prove something to me or do I have to do myself?" For emphasis the warlock ran his hand down his chest,stopping at perk nipples to play with them.

Alec's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, an incredibly hot image in his mind at the words ' do myself'. He shuddered, delightful but not needed. " no" he shifted, pushing Magnus's hands away as he leaned down, moving to straddle his lap. His hands came up and slowly traced a path down the warlocks glittery chest. His hands paused at those nipples, taking one into each hand as he playfuly toyed with them. He pinched and tug and rubbed each until they stood perky and red.

Magnus's back arched, enjoying the special attention to his nipples. It was a weak spot of his and made him weak in the knees. He groaned suddenly wanting to let Alec have his way with him. " I love when you touch my nipples" He purred, the sound vibrating as he spoke, almost like a cats purr.

Alec glance up, eyes dilated with arousal. " Purr for me " He was winning. Alnus was better then Malec. He let his rough, calloused hands part from those nipples working their way ina slow, sensuous motion. He paused at Magnus pants, letting a finger dip below the waist belt. He was getting damn brave.

Magnus shifted, moving up on his elbows, the silted cat orbs glowing, desire molding the colours together. Unconsciously he bucked his hips up, feeling the presence of the cooler finger close to his crotch.

Alec laughed, he had learned this trick from Magnus. It was so delicious being able to use it back on him, " no no" he teased. He snapped the waistband of Magnus's pants back, his hands moving to message his sides. He placed a gently kiss on Magnus's lips.

Magnus's hands quivered, reaching up to drag through Alec's hair, wanting to bring him closer and deepened the kiss but Alec wouldn't allow it. He whimpered when the boy pulled away. He was getting so unbelievably hard, hot and bothered. It was almost frustrating and exciting at the same time. His shy lover was way beyond his normal boundaries. " neeeh" he groaned, hips arching up into Alec's clothed and hard crotch.

His breath was hot above Magnus's lips as he breathed out. " admit it, Alnus is better." He let his nails dig into the sides of Magnus's tanned skin, his lips coming down and moving slowly down his chest. He left butterfly kissing on every inch of skin, pausing briefly to lick and nip at each overly abused nipples before moving down. He kissed the spot above Magnus's happy trail, eyes half-closed and focused. " pants off"

His toes curled, the pleasure rippled through his body, coursing through him like wild fire. His breath sped up and his eyes flashed. He felt close to cumming and he was a god damn warlock with hundreds of years of experience and he was being done in by a virgin boy! His breath hitched in his throat and he tensed, panting. His mind wrapped around those words like silk and he almost came right then and there.

Clenching and unclenching his hands he reached up, letting his passion blindly take over. " Alec" He breathed, clenching the boys shoulders. Without warning he shoved him full body against him, hissing at the feel of their cocks rubbing together under the fabric of their clothes.

Alec gave a startled gasp, his hands coming out to support his weight, spread on either side of Magnus's head. " Magnus" He gasped, a shiver running down his spine. He could feel the slight twitching of the warlocks rather gifted cock. " I-I'm on top " He tried to push off Magnus but found the warlocks hand on his lower back, keeping him pressed tight against his body.

" Sorry. Maybe another time" The warlocks voice had deepened, laced with arousal and a hint of desperation. Magnus trailed his hand lower, under the shadowhunters pants and he squeeze at his bare butt, his hips arching up Into Alec's.

The warlocks voice made Alec pause, he had pushed the warlock-far. The warlocks as struggling to maintain a sense of control but he could see it shattering. He hadn't realized. He felt something cold on his butane he froze, head tilting back to stare and his eyes went wide as his face went red. " Magnus!" He hissed.

Alec reached for Magnus,shoving his hand out of his pants. " I'm on top." He repeated more firmly this time.

The warlock paused, a half-whine erupting from his lips but it was enough to Draw his attention back to his blushing boyfriend.

Alec shook his head, his hands roamed the front of Magnus's leather pants, undoing them in a painfully slow manner. First the button,then the zipper. He grinned at his lover, ignoring the growing need in his own pants. His calloused hands led the way down, trailing slowly over Magnus's happy trail, eliciting a low, needy moan from his warlock.

" Alec" Magnus moaned,his hands clenching and un-clenching into fist. He took deep shuddering breaths, trying too still himself.

Alec leaned down, pressing slow kisses down the warlocks navel. he kissed,slowly down his happy trail, stopping at the base of his cock, his hands tugging roughly on the warlocks pants.

Magnus didn't want to move and frighten his normally shy lover,his cock springing up between them as he snapped his fingers making his pants vanish from his body. He didn't care where they landed.

Alec blushed hard, averting his eyes. Magnus always amazed him, every part of him was covered in glitter-even that part of him. And it sparkled. He always wondered how it got there.

Tentatively he reached out, a calloused hand closing around and grasping his length with firmness. Alec watched as Magnus arched off the bed and into his hand. A groan of satisfaction escaping those lips.

Magnus's hands moved, curling into Alec's hair, urging him onwards. " with your mouth" He purred.

Alec grunted his acknowledgement, his lips coming in contact with bear skin as he kissed his way down Magnus's happy trail, pausing briefly. To give his balls a gentle tug. A tug that elected a moan from Magnus for more.

His hair fell into his face and he grasped his member carefully, his tongue coming to lap At the juices sliding from Magnus's tip. He grinned as those hands curled into even stronger fist. " mouth" he repeated more fiercely.

Alec complied. His lips opening and surrounding Magnus, he swallow around him, dropping his hands briefly to Magnus's thighs as he took him fully into his is mouth.

Magnus cried out, his voice almost that of a cats purr, his hands shoving that head down. That warm mouth creating sensations he'd never figure possible. He groaned, bucking his hips into that warm cavern. His golden eyes hazy as he stared down at Alec. " yessssss"

Alec's lips tightened around, sucking strongly as he slid back from him. His hand moving to grip the base of him, turning in soft motions as he sucked his lover off. His tongue doing miraculous things. Those delightful moans made him quiver and want more.

Magnus could feel his gut tightening, his toes were curling a hd is head lashed back,his breath coming in Un-even pants. He was so close...and then It was gone. He drew in a hiss, moaning in longing for that mouth. His hazy eyes opened and he whined. " Wha-?"

Alec sat back on His heels, wiping his mouth as he grinned. " can't have you cumming just yet." He tapped the inside of Magnus's thighs." Spread em baby"

Magnus grinned, his cats-eyes gleaming. This side of Alec thrilled him. He wanted to see him grind into him, to have those delicious shadowhunter fingers digging into his sides. He shuddered in delight. " As you wish" He purred, spreading his silky smooth legs. His cock stood at full attention, throbbing and dripping sensually onto his belly. He itched to touch himself but for Alec's sake he refrained. " Blow my mind, baby" He begged.

Alec swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. His eyes were alive with desire, drinking in every inch of Magnus's lithe frame. " god, you're sexy" shifting, he crawled in between Magnus's legs, leaning over,he. Touched a hand to Magnus's side. He looked up into Magnus's eyes, a question brewing. He opened his mouth to speak and Magnus held up a hand.

" Baby, I'm a warlock, I'm prepared." Under his breath, Magnus, uttered a spell.

" Handy" Alec crocked. Old habits die hard though and Alec reached for the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount into his hand. Reaching Dow, he stroked his cock, body arching into his hand briefly. " ready for this?"

" get on with it" Magnus teased, jerking his hips.

Alec grabbed the base of his cock, positioning it in front of Magnus's hole, using his spare hand to spread his cheeks wide. Giving Magnus another look, he pushed in. A groan escaped as the warmth enveloped his cock, making him quiver.

Magnus gasped, shoving down onto Alec,his hands curled at his sides. " move, shove, just do something!" Magnus demanded.

Alec didn't care anymore. He shoved in, back arching into Magnus as he leaned over him, cock slamming deep into him. His skin slapped against the warlocks and he moaned, nails digging into his side. Magnus's body jerked with his. Movements, eliciting delicious, delirious moans from the older.

Magnus's head was thrown back with passion. " Negh...ah! ah!"

Alec's breath came in pants, his body tightening as he slammed Into him. He shifted above him, hitting deeper.

Magnus's eyes flew open, his body clenching and arching high of the. Bed. " yes, fuck! There! By the angel!" He screamed, hew as close. He couldn't resist, his hand flew down, pulling roughly on his length. " again!"

Alec moaned. " magnuuus" he breathed, voice tense as he slammed intoth at spot over and over. He was struggling to breath, his pace erratic. " Magnus"

Magnus screamed, his body tensing, back arching as he slammed hard onto Alec. He shook as he came, milky white fluid shooting thickly from his. Cock, landing on his stomach,face and hair.

Alec grunted, he could feel Magnus's clench around him and he groaned, hands keeping Magnus where he was as he came, hard and deep into Magnus. He moaned.

Magnus fell back,chest heaving with exhaustion. He grinned sheepishly at Alec who collapsed on top of him. Magnus could feel his member quiver inside him and he chuckled draping an arm over his lover gently. " love" he purred.

Alec grunted, nuzzling into Magnus's slick chest. His hands lay flat on Magnus's chest. He twisted his head and planted a small kiss on his is chest. " see...it's Alnus" he panted.

Magnus gave a hearty laugh." Hunny-bun when I I'll you learn? It's Magnus sweetie, I'm always in control." He flashed him another grin, kissing the top of his is heard

Alec just grunted, gaining his strenght back, his shifter his arms to lean on his elbows as he hovered over him. He slid out of I him with a wet noise and dropped next to him. " whatever you say Magnus" he whispered, voice barley above a whisper. He was drifting off to sleep, having exherted all his energy. " night my sexy warlock"

Magnus chortled, pulling him close in his is grasp." Sleep well" he murmured, stroking his back as he too drifted off to sleep but not before he whispered one last thing. " it's malec"


End file.
